Prophecy of the Twins
by snikenj
Summary: Harley and Aravis live completely different lives. Yet they're connected by a strong bond. How can you keep twin half-bloods from one of the Big Three away from each other? You can't. An empathy link arises when Aravis is put in danger, and Harley knows she must save her sister, despite what the prophecy says will happen when they come together.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

It was dark. Clouds covered the moon and stars.

"No! You can't take her away from me!" Harley, a seven year old girl screamed, "She's my twin sister!"

"Harley!" Her sister Aravis screeched back, "Please Mr., don't take us away! We're all we have left!"

There were two men pulling them away from each other towards different black cars. "No." The one holding Harley growled.

Both girls cried and struggled, but the men were strong...surprisingly strong. All of a sudden, Aravis noticed something odd. The man holding her one last kin, had only one eye. In the middle of his head. He shoved Harley into the black car and began to pull out a long, glittering sword. "NO! Harley!" Aravis gathered all her strength and broke free of the man's grip. She grabbed her one possession from the man holding her, a blue bow, and let loose an arrow, hitting the cyclops in the eye.

Both girls covered their eyes as the monster burst into shimmering dust. "Agh!" Aravis was grabbed by the shoulder and thrown into the car. The man holding her immediately drove away. "No, Harley! Wait! Don't go!" She banged on the windows. _I'll never see my sister again_, she thought.

Harley was gone though, running into the woods, as far away as possible. She thought Aravis was right behind her. But when she turned around, she was alone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Aravis' POV**

My life isn't quite like most. I've been an orphan since I was 7. I used to have a sister, but a cyclops (call me crazy, but I promise, that's what it was!) attacked us and we kinda never saw each other again. I've moved from foster home to foster home, usually blowing them up because some other non-existent creature was trying to kill me.

It wasn't until I was 13 that I met someone who was having the same problems as me. Aiden, a stout guy with scruffy brown hair and amber-red eyes. And no, I'm not joking. Whenever he got mad or upset, his eyes would turn more red than brown. Anyway, we'd met in a little town in Missouri, where our story begins.

It was the final day of school, and the whole Jr. High was itching to leave, and the day was about to end.

"See ya later Aravis!" Aiden waved as we walked down separate halls. A boy walked up to him and looked back at me. His white hair came down into his eyes. He looked at me, like he was studying me. The new boy whispered something to Aiden, and he nodded towards me.

who's he? I thought to myself.

"Don't forget to meet up by Mr. Agri's room!" I called out as I suppressed a smile and dragged myself to class. We were getting our grades in eighth hour, and I was not ready to be told I had to retake the 7th grade. I slouched down in my seat about three minutes after the bell rang.  
"Tardy again, are we?" Mr. Agri asked, looming over me.

I stammered, "Uh...yes sir, sorry sir. Please-"

Mr. Agri growled, like legit growled. He smiled, and for the first time I noticed that he had really, really, large teeth. "It's fine Aravis, I will not punish you for it." He spat on my face in his deep, dark tone.

"Uh. Thanks?"

He only responded with a flick of the tongue. Mr. Agri went back to his desk and began slamming grade cards down on everyone's desk. When he got to me, he licked his lips and grinned. "I can't wait to see you in summer school Aravis." He handed me my paper and began drooling. I looked at him, puzzled at why he kept on acting why he wanted to eat my face.

It seemed that no one else but me had noticed. 'Weird', I thought. The class was pretty routine. Mr. Agri gave us our grade cards, which I did poorly on, with my highest grade a C-. Then we all chatted about what we were gonna do that summer. And of course I got a detention slip for being tardy. Normal. Except for the fact that Mr. Agri couldn't stop staring at me. Sure, he usually glared at me anyway, but this was different.

The bell rang and everyone jumped out of their seats and bolted. Just as I was walking out the door, Mr. Agri grabbed me by the shoulders. "Not so fast demigod."

"What'd you call me?"

"Don't play stupid halfling!" He growled and again showed his fangs. "The years is finally over, and I know who you are! You won't be able to find it! All hope will be lost."

I screamed, "What're you talking about?!" This guy was a lunatic!

"The Prophecy! If you're not in the picture, then how could it ever come true?" He bared his teeth and lunged at my face.

"ARGH!" Someone leaped into the room right as I felt Mr. Agri's fangs drive into my face. I stumbled back and wiped his spit from my cheek. My hand came away with crimson blood splattered on it. My math teacher had really just bit me. I must be dreaming.

"Not today Agrius!" The boy I'd seen with Aiden earlier had been the one to save my life. He was holding a dagger up to Mr. Agri's throat. Except, he wasn't Mr. Agri anymore. He was more bear than human now. No. He was a bear. My math teacher had turned into a bear giant and tried to eat my face. Definitely dreaming.

Agrius roared, sending spittle everywhere. "Where is Prometheus?" The boy yelled angrily.

"I don't know!" Agrius bellowed.

"Wrong answer." He tried to push the dagger into the bear dude's throat, but was thrown back. Agrius roared and the boy darted over to me and dragged me out. "RUN!" He screamed.

I obeyed. We sprinted down the hallway. CRASH! I glanced behind me to see that Agrius had smashed through the walls. "Don't look back!" The boy screamed, "Just keep going! We have to get back to the-" He was cut off as Agrius roared again behind us.

We turned left down the hall and nearly ran into Aiden. "Aravis! You're alright!"

"I told you to go home, Aiden!" The kid screeched. "None of us are safe here!"

"I'm sorry Hunter! But I couldn't just leave my best friend behind!" Aiden looked at me.

"No time for apologies! We gotta get out of here!" Hunter demanded. The three of us bursted through the front doors and down the street. The busses hadn't left and I could tell by everyone's faces that Agrius had just arrived. Screams filled the air as he came barreling down the road. "There! Get in that car!"

"That thing?" I asked. It looked like a garbage can.

"Yes! Quickly!" Hunter jumped into the drivers seat and started the old truck. Me and Aiden squeezed into the passenger seat. He slammed his foot on the gas and we took off and out onto the country road leading to me and Aiden's current foster home. "1226 on Jackson street, right?"

"That's the one." Aiden responded.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"I'm here to help you get to camp half-blood." Hunter began.

"Where?"

"No time to explain. We have to get his sword and your bow. Along with some food and other supplies."

"What? I don't have a bow, and Aiden most definitely doesn't have a sword."

"Yeah you do! I talked to Hephaestus about it, he arranged that everything be sent to you."

"Hephaestus? Wasn't that some greek god?"

"Is a greek god!"

Aiden perked up, "Wait, you're saying that there really is a greek god named Hephaestus?"

"Aiden, of all demigods, you should know this!"

He looked dumbfounded. Then his eyes started to glow red. "Stop playing games Hunter! We're still being chased by that bear thing and you've yet to explain like you promised me! Who are you really talking about it? Who's this Hephaestus guy?"

Hunter sighed, "He's the greek god of forging and fire! But more importantly, he's you father!"

Aiden's jaw dropped. He'd never known his dad. Only met him once. Then his mom died, and he went into foster care. "You lie."

"ARGH!" A deafening roar came from behind as we pulled into the foster home's driveway.

"Inside!" Hunter demanded. We all ran in. "Both of you look in your closests, your weapons should be there."

Me and Aiden ran to our room. Sure enough, there was a bow and quiver in mine, and a sword and sheath in Aiden's. "I'm so confused." I said.

Hunter burst in, "I'm a little to. About how you've survived so long." He looked at me when he said it. "Here." He shoved two backpacks into our arms. "It's full of food, along with nectar and ambrosia. Now we gotta hurry before-"

A roar came from outside. All of a sudden, the door blew off it's hinges and hit the boy in the face. "Hunter!" I screamed. I wanted to know what he knew.

Aiden grabbed me by the shoulder and shoved me through the window. He climbed out after me and we ran to the car. Aiden started it up and we turned off Jackson Street as Agrius ran out into the yard.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I have no earthly idea." Aiden responded, eyes aflame with fear.

Little did we know the journey had just begun.


End file.
